


untitled

by nathengyn



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathengyn/pseuds/nathengyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splash Free!AU. Haru's ability to control water makes Rin so <i>very</i> happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platina/gifts).



> I loved your prompts and included just about everything I could: bottom!Rin, marking, emphasis on Rin's ass (lovingly rendered, of course), tentacles (+ implied DP), tenderness, etc. There's also a bonus sketch "prequel"-thing with young!HaruRin (sfw), as well, because I realized belatedly that it'd probably be nice to see their faces. I did the best that my current art skills would allow, so I hope you like it, and may your holiday season be wonderful! :)

  


\---

**Bonus Piece:**

_AKA, Haru's been using his water tentacles to make Rin happy for a very long time._

****

 


End file.
